


Leather and Lace

by didipickles



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David gives it to him, Lace Panties, Leather Jackets, M/M, Patrick asks for what he wants, Post Season 6, Smut, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick cleared his throat, a classic sign of trying to feign nonchalance. If Patrick wasn’t driving, David was certain his arms would be crossed.“I said it’s funny because we actually have this at home, leather and lace.”“I mean, yeah, I probably have the album,” David replied, a bit unsure of the point.Patrick cleared his throat again. Poor thing, whatever he was trying to articulate was clearly not coming easily. “No,” he half-laughed. “I meant we have leather, and we have lace. You have a couple jackets, you know? And the, ah, lingerie.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 210





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> title from the [song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew4pMpzC5B8)
> 
> huge thanks to this-is-not-nothing who is the fairy godmother of fics and an absolute gift of a beta.
> 
> for gray.

Even though the home goods store in Elmdale was severely lacking in its selection of…well, basically  _ anything  _ that David thought matched the aesthetic of the new house, the trip hadn’t been a complete waste of time. David had allowed himself to be talked into a not-terrible-but-not-great piece of wall art that Patrick said reminded him of one that his grandma had hanging in her home when he was a kid. The fact that David had made only minimal comments about sharing an artistic vision with Patrick’s grandma was, in his mind, a great show of compromise and growth that could only be explained by how determined David was to be a good husband.

And when Patrick had suggested stopping on the way home at the ice cream shop with the gigantic penguin inside, David was reminded once again  _ why  _ he wanted to be a good husband.

They were about 15 minutes away from the house, and David was feeling the kind of contentment that only came after excellent ice cream or fantastic sex. Patrick’s playlist moved from an endless list of folksy-bluesy songs to the opening strains of a song David actually knew.

As Stevie Nicks filled the car, David turned to Patrick with a surprised smile. “Leather and Lace? This is on your playlist?”

Patrick glanced at David and raised an eyebrow. “Yes? Why, is that a surprise?”

“Well, it’s now occurring to me that somehow we’ve never talked about Fleetwood Mac, but I’m pleased to see you clearly have correct opinions about them if this song is on your playlist.”

Patrick drummed on the steering wheel and hummed, then glanced at David again with his familiar ‘I’m so smart’ smirk. “I do like Fleetwood Mac, but this is actually Stevie Nicks and Don Henley.”

“Semantics!” David said with an emphatic wave. “It means we don’t have to argue about the worth of Fleetwood Mac and the influence of the Rumours album, which got me through no less than twelve breakups.”

Patrick just smiled and shook his head. “I’m sure it did.” 

Don Henley’s gritty voice came in, and Patrick did an impression so spot-on that David whipped his head around to make sure Don hadn't somehow materialized in the car. David grinned. Apparently there was still a lot left to learn about the man he married. Like the fact that he liked Leather and Lace, and could impersonate Don Henley. David made a mental note to request “Boys of Summer” next time Patrick and Stevie dragged him to a karaoke bar. He was actually so lost in the fantasy of Patrick serenading him (which, when did he start actually  _ fantasizing  _ about that?) that he nearly missed it when Patrick spoke again. 

“Hm? What?”

Patrick cleared his throat, a classic sign of trying to feign nonchalance. If Patrick wasn’t driving, David was certain his arms would be crossed.    
  
“I said it’s funny because we actually have this at home, leather and lace.”

“I mean, yeah, I probably have the album,” David replied, a bit unsure of the point.

Patrick cleared his throat again. Poor thing, whatever he was trying to articulate was clearly not coming easily. “No,” he half-laughed. “I meant we have leather, and we have lace. You have a couple jackets, you know? And the, ah, lingerie.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Right. David sucked his lips in to keep from smiling. Darling Patrick, who sometimes maneuvered David on the bed into exactly the position he wanted, or begged to be fucked on his hands and knees, and other times turned shy and adorable as he tried to work up his nerve. David wanted to follow the thread, tug at it until Patrick got to what he meant. Instead, he took a breath and followed Patrick’s pretended nonchalance. “Yep, that’s true.” 

He didn’t say more, but slyly watched Patrick grow more agitated out of the corner of his eye. They’d talked about this: Patrick needed experience saying what he wanted, and David needed experience not assuming he knew. So David stayed silent and watched Patrick’s fingers twitch and fiddle on the steering wheel. The next song started, and David had about given up hope that Patrick was going to say what he was thinking when Patrick steeled his shoulders and opened his mouth.

“I want to fuck with them.”

Although David had pretty much assumed that was what Patrick was thinking, hearing his husband actually vocalize it sent a small shiver through him. “Yeah? Tell me more,” David said in what he hoped was an encouraging voice. To make sure Patrick didn’t think he was making fun of him, David reached over and squeezed Patrick’s thigh. Immediately Patrick’s right hand came down and covered David’s left, with his fingers going straight to David’s wedding band. 

“I want you to wear your jacket and a pair of lacy underwear and fuck me.” The quiver in Patrick’s voice was enough to tell David that Patrick really wanted this. Had maybe been thinking about it longer than the five minutes since the song came on. David wished so desperately he could take away Patrick’s insecurities about asking for new things, but in another sense he was deeply, intensely grateful that he got to be present for Patrick’s vulnerabilities.

David moved his thumb against the grain of Patrick’s jeans. “I can do that for you.” He hadn’t expected to be the focus of both pieces of clothing, but the thought quickly took root. He could wear the pink panties, the ones with lace all around and a patch of satin at the front. And he could pair them with the jacket he’d worn when he’d — when Sebastien was in town. The wide lapels and angles would contrast beautifully against the delicate lace. Come to think of it, David can’t believe he’s never paired the two items before. And now, once again, Patrick was showing him there was so much more than what David had already experienced. He nodded and turned to Patrick. “I can absolutely do that. Thank you.”

Patrick smiled his tiny upside-down smile that made his ear move slightly while David watched. God, he  _ loved  _ Patrick. Patrick twisted David’s ring and glanced over at him. “Why are you thanking me?”

“Because that’s an excellent idea and also I watched you fight for about 90 seconds for the will to voice it,” David replied, making Patrick laugh. 

Unpacking from their trip didn’t take long considering the overwhelming dearth of taste or artistic sensibility in Elmdale. They settled on a place to hang the art and Patrick immediately set about getting the ladder and tools. David opted for a glass of wine and a seat on the couch where he could observe his husband’s handiwork. The house still felt a little emptier than either of them ultimately wanted, even with everything unpacked after the move. Maybe if the store had a particularly good month, David could peruse some online options for decor. Anyway, now was not the time for that particular conversation. No, the evening had a fairly set course, and David wasn’t going to risk derailing it.

Patrick hopped off the ladder and took a few steps back, checking the placement with his hands on his hips. “Yeah, I think that looks good. It already feels a little more like a home, don’t you think?” 

David set his glass down and moved to stand behind Patrick, head resting on his shoulder as he looked at the piece. “It felt like home as soon as we got here,” he whispered. “But I think it looks great.”

Patrick turned his head to peck David’s cheek, and David pivoted so they could face each other and he could drop his hands to their usual perch on Patrick’s shoulders. 

“So, now that you’re done with that, why don’t you go take a nice shower while I get dinner ready, hm?” David murmured while his hands roamed over Patrick’s sweater. “Relax, get nice and clean, and then we’ll eat.”

The answering smile from Patrick made David absolutely need to lean in and kiss him. It was impossible not to; Patrick was too cute not to be kissed. Once David pulled back, Patrick nodded and slid his hands over David’s sides. “By get dinner ready, do you mean heat up the leftovers of the meal I cooked?”

“Mm, that is correct,” David whispered, leaning in to taste Patrick’s smirk one more time before pushing at his shoulders. “Off you go.”

With Patrick and his smile out of the room, David was able to think through how he wanted to go about this. He got out the leftover fettuccine and chicken and put them on the stove to heat up, and then headed to the bedroom. Patrick’s voice drifted in from the bathroom, and David took a few moments to just rest his head against the door and listen to his husband sing. Still smiling a little dreamily, David pulled out the pieces of his outfit for the evening. He settled on a plain white t-shirt under the leather jacket, and a tight pair of black jeans over the pink underwear. The satin was soft and cradled him perfectly, and David had to take a few deep breaths and cycle through the names of his mother’s wigs to keep from getting hard right then and there. The jeans were tight enough as it was.

By the time Patrick reappeared, dinner was already plated and David was pouring two glasses of wine. He turned to see Patrick looking soft in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of David’s gray joggers. David knew that Patrick wore those when he wanted to feel especially close, and the thought made his heart skip a beat. Patrick was leaning against the door and eyeing David with an unreadable expression. For a moment David thought perhaps this had been a miscalculation, and then he saw Patrick’s tongue dart out to lick his lips while his eyes were focused somewhere on David’s middle. That was better. 

David grinned and brought the glasses to the table and then kissed Patrick quickly on the cheek. He lingered just long enough to whisper in Patrick’s ear. “Yes, I’m wearing panties under this.” And then David moved away, taking his seat at the table and gesturing for Patrick to do the same.

The dazed expression that had crawled over Patrick’s features was  _ highly  _ gratifying after the moment of doubt, and David couldn’t stop smiling as he started to eat. Patrick took another few seconds to get the idea and pick up his fork. His eyes kept darting down to David’s shoulders and then back up. David made some idle chatter while they ate, making certain to be unnecessarily provocative with his fettuccine and fork any time Patrick was watching him. At one point, they locked eyes and David picked up his wine glass and took a sip and then licked the corner of his mouth. Patrick’s eyes actually went half-lidded at that, and David had to take a huge bite to keep from laughing. 

“What are you thinking for above the fireplace?” David asked after finishing his meal. Patrick stared blankly back at him, and David raised an eyebrow. “Patrick, honey? What are you thinking we should put above the fireplace?”   
  
Patrick blinked a few times and then shook his head as though trying to rid his ears of water. “Sorry, what?”

After all this time together, it was rare to see Patrick this worked up, especially before anyone had taken anything off. Suddenly David wondered about the playlist they listened to today, and if Leather and Lace had been specifically added so Patrick could bring this little fantasy up. God, Patrick and his adorable aversion to voicing kinks he wasn’t sure he was allowed to have. Well, if Patrick had orchestrated the evening, David was damn well going to give him everything he wanted.

“I asked what you wanted to put above the fireplace, but I don’t think that’s where your mind is, is it?” David let his voice go low and breathy, as smooth as the silk cradling his cock. “No, I think your mind is somewhere else entirely.”

Patrick looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and David nodded.

“Yes, that’s what I thought. You’re thinking about me wearing this jacket and no shirt underneath it. About what’s under my jeans. About how nice my dick looks tucked inside of pink satin and lace.” David watched Patrick swallow hard as his cheeks went pink. “Or maybe you’re thinking about how you want to get these panties all wet while you lick at me through them. How you want to feel my chest hair and leather in one go. Is that right?”

By then the blush had spread to Patrick’s ears and down his neck where it disappeared under the collar of his shirt. David knew what it tasted like, all heat and wanting. He wanted to chase it now with his tongue, but there were more important things to do. Like making Patrick wait.

“Before we get to any of that, why don’t you take care of dinner? Give yourself a moment to breathe. Can you do that for me?”

The chair scraped heavily against the floor as Patrick nearly flew out of his seat. David tsked and stood as well, albeit a bit more controlled. 

“Slowly, Patrick. I’ll still be here when you’re done.” 

That seemed to knock Patrick slightly out of his leather-induced stupor, and he cracked a smile and moved around the table to push his hands under the jacket and hold David’s waist. His fingers pressed the fabric of the t-shirt into David’s skin, and his breath against David’s ear felt hot and familiar. “You are exquisite, David Rose.”

It took a bit more coaxing and probably one too many neck kisses for Patrick to finally get to the dishes, and then David could lean back against the opposite wall and watch. Watch as Patrick methodically washed the silverware first, and then the wine glasses, followed by the plates. He followed the same order every time, and the predictability of it was soothing. David wondered if marriage was knowing the way someone washed their dishes. Probably not, but it felt significant.

When Patrick started on the bigger dishes that had held the leftovers, David moved behind him and kissed the back of his neck before trailing over to his ear. “Thank you, Patrick. I’ll be in the room when you finish.”

Patrick hummed an answer, and David suspected that Patrick was purposely trying to keep himself focused, so David slipped away after one more admiring glance.

In the bedroom, David took off his jacket and t-shirt, and then pulled the jacket back on. He had always loved this jacket and the way it made him feel: powerful and sexy and commanding. But without a shirt underneath it, he felt vulnerable and exposed. Obviously that was silly, since Patrick had seen him in just about every state of dress and undress, but still. He wandered over to the mirror and found the effect was…pleasantly inviting. The lines of the jacket’s front seemed to emphasize his waist and draw attention to the hair disappearing under his jeans.

David was startled by Patrick’s voice behind him. “You look fucking incredible,” Patrick said. The curse and the low pitch of his voice were both telltale signs of what this was doing to him, and David closed his eyes and smiled before turning around and giving Patrick the full effect.

“You’ve seen me in this jacket before,” David pointed out, feeling a lot less self-conscious now that Patrick’s eyes were on him. Everything on Patrick’s face clearly shouted approval.

Patrick shook his head slowly and took a step forward. “Not like this,” he said in a whisper. He took another step and reached out to trail his fingers over David’s chest. His index and middle finger pulled a few hairs between them while his thumb slipped under the jacket and caught against David’s right nipple. “God, it’s — you’re —  _ David.”  _ Apparently lost for words, Patrick looked at David wide-eyed before leaning in to kiss him. 

Given Patrick’s response so far, David expected a bruising, searing kiss. Instead, Patrick was slow and deliberate, almost delicate in the way he pressed his lips to David’s. The urgency and fire that had been in Patrick’s voice seemed to transform into something quieter and steadier while Patrick kissed him. David’s heart leapt under Patrick’s hand as he kept moving over his chest, mapping David out with his fingers. 

“C’mere,” David murmured, breaking the kiss to pull Patrick over toward the bed. 

Patrick tugged at his hand. “Wait, I want to —” He gestured to David’s jeans, which were much tighter now than when the evening had started. David nodded, and Patrick immediately dropped to his knees. David always felt so  _ seen  _ and  _ understood  _ when he watched Patrick methodically work open whatever clothing David had on his lower half: the complicated skirted pants, the kilt, the culottes, a wide variety of jeans. It was one more piece of proof, one more bit of evidence that Patrick knew David, knew how to open him up and take off his layers of armor. David watched while Patrick carefully undid the button and unzipped the fly, and then Patrick looked up at him with the softest expression and a bit of mischief in his eye. 

“Go ahead, honey,” David whispered, stroking Patrick’s hair and nodding. “They’re for you.”

Patrick closed his eyes and pressed up to nose at David’s stomach. “I love you,” he breathed into the sensitive skin. Finally he pulled at the waistband of David’s jeans, tugging them down and biting his lip as the lace started to appear. With a bit of wriggling, the jeans were at David’s ankles and Patrick reverently lifted one foot and then the other to get the pants off entirely. Once those were out of the way, David watched Patrick’s attention come back to the panties. Patrick’s fingers followed the delicate lace that wove around David’s hips, and then he leaned in to mouth at the head of David’s cock through the satin at the front, already wet with precome. 

Abruptly, Patrick pulled back and David panicked for a second before Patrick scrambled to his feet and kissed David again, this time with more heat. “Lay on your stomach,” Patrick said, his voice much more controlled now. It was commanding and hot and not what David expected at all. Patrick’s demeanor seemed to shift as he took a step back from David and quickly shed his own clothes.

David followed directions and got onto the bed on his stomach, putting his arms to the side since the jacket didn’t allow him enough mobility to reach up. He waited, squirming lightly to get some friction through the panties. To his surprise, he felt Patrick’s deliberate fingers pulling the underwear down. David pushed up slightly and looked back. “I thought the plan was for me to fuck you?” 

Patrick tucked the panties just under David’s ass before smacking it once and then looking up at him. “That is still the plan,” he hummed, then lowered himself. David’s head fell back to the bed when Patrick’s tongue licked a broad line against his hole. 

“Fuck, yeah, okay.” David gripped the sheets and closed his eyes. Patrick’s tongue was steady and sure, just like the rest of him. It was starting to get very warm in the jacket, and David was glad that it at least had a non-leather lining on the inside. All thoughts of the jacket were pushed out of David’s mind when Patrick’s tongue pushed in deeper. “Oh my  _ god  _ Patrick,” David huffed, humping down against the bed and back onto the constant delicious pressure of Patrick’s tongue. Of course Patrick would just…eat David out, for fun. Christ, and he was so good at it, too. Each time David felt like he had a grip on the set rhythm, Patrick would pull back and spit, or slow his tongue to a devastating slide down to his balls. “Yeah, you’re so good, so fucking good,” David whispered into the pillow. He felt Patrick’s hand slide under the bottom of his jacket and up his lower back before slowly dragging back down to grip his ass. 

By the time Patrick pulled back, David was sweating and hard enough that his cock was poking out of the top of the panties, leaving behind a trail of precome. David rolled over and looked down where Patrick was kneeling at the edge of the bed, with one arm behind him — 

“Fuck, Patrick, are you  _ fingering yourself?”  _ David gasped. He sat up and could see enough to know that Patrick was doing exactly that, fingering himself open while eating David out. “You’re so fucking —” David bent and pulled Patrick up until their lips met. It was hard and greedy and fast while David slid a hand down Patrick’s arm to feel where his fingers disappeared inside himself. He didn't even realize Patrick had gotten the lube out. David gripped Patrick’s wrist to guide the pace of his hand while he continued to kiss him and murmur against his mouth. “I can’t believe you.”   
  
Patrick half-laughed and moved to stand as he pulled his fingers from his hole. With him standing and David sitting, Patrick seemed to tower above him. “Eating you out is too hot, I couldn’t help it,” he said matter-of-factly, using his clean hand to trace down David’s cheekbone to his jaw. His other hand was occupied in spreading lube over David’s cock, gripping him exactly the way David liked after being rimmed, because he was Patrick and that’s what Patrick did. 

Except this whole thing was supposed to be about David taking care of Patrick, not the other way around. 

David grabbed Patrick’s shoulders as he got to his feet, pushing Patrick back a bit. He watched as Patrick’s eyes travelled down his front, tracing the lines of the leather jacket. And then Patrick's gaze reached the panties, where David’s cock was still jutting up. “You leaked,” Patrick choked out. His voice was scratchy and almost inaudible. “You — fuck, David, you leaked all over them.”

Honestly David wasn’t sure if he was being chided or congratulated. He cleared his throat and waited, practically able to see the cogs turning in Patrick’s head as his eyes stayed glued to the stained pink satin.

Patrick reached out gently and touched the wet fabric and then he finally looked up almost frantically. “Let me wear them?” 

Of all the unexpected things to happen today, this one took David aback the most. “You want to — now?” If Patrick was asking what David thought he was asking, then David was very much at risk of bursting into flames right here in the middle of their bedroom. 

Patrick took a step forward and held David’s cock through the material. He licked his lips and leaned in. His face was broadcasting emotion the way it so often did. When he spoke, his voice was near pleading. “I want to wear them, I want your precome spread over me, I want to feel it while you’re inside me, please David? I —  _ need  _ to feel it against my cock, I need it.” 

There was no denying a request that enticing. Just the idea — Patrick’s cock pressing against the wet spot left by David, Patrick’s precome soaking in with David’s, the panties pulled down enough for David to fuck into Patrick how he wanted — it was enough that David needed to close his eyes and grip the base of his cock for a few seconds to regain some semblance of composure. Patrick was so frequently difficult to anticipate, so thrillingly varied in what he wanted.

“Take them off of me, and I want you to put them on nice and slow.” David couldn’t quite manage to keep his voice as cool and even as he wanted, and he still felt at risk of his body catching fire. 

But even without the commanding tone, Patrick nodded once and whispered a tiny, trembling “thank you” before tenderly setting to work, going down to his knees for the first task. He carefully slipped his fingers into the lacy waist and peeled the underwear down and off. He looked up at David before licking his cock in one long stripe. David stood still and watched as Patrick took the panties reverently in hand, still kneeling. 

Patrick looked the way David felt when he saw a new piece of art that resonated with something unspoken inside of him. He looked awestruck, and sure, and completely at rest. Until he smirked up at David and brought the panties to his mouth, licking the spot David had left behind. Fuck.

“You’re really something else, you know?” David murmured. 

He was met with a nod as Patrick got to his feet. Patrick bent to start putting the underwear on, but then paused and looked up at David. He reached out and slid his fingers down the zipper of the jacket. “So are you.” As the panties slid up Patrick’s thick thighs and into place over his cock, his face tightened into a look David recognized well. A muttered _“fuck”_ fell from Patrick’s mouth as he palmed over the wet spot that was now pressing along the underside of his dick. 

“Gorgeous,” David whispered, pushing Patrick’s hand out of the way so he could grip Patrick through the satin and lace. “I’m going to fuck you while you wear these. While you leak all over them. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Patrick nodded and bit his lip, his eyes wide and half-focused.

“On the bed, on your knees,” David replied. He licked at Patrick’s lips before stepping to the side and watching Patrick crawl onto his hands and knees. There was a slight tremble in his legs as he waited for David to join him, and David grinned to himself. He loved to see Patrick shake.

David took two deep breaths to steady himself before climbing behind Patrick and kissing his right calf. He watched Patrick flex automatically, and then kissed higher, moving up until he was kissing the back of Patrick’s knee where it bent on the bed. “So lovely,” David murmured as he kissed up the back of Patrick’s thigh, following his lips with his fingertips, feather light where they traced the path of kisses. When he reached the edge of the panties, David purposely moved to Patrick’s other thigh and kissed down it, continuing to follow with his hand. By the time he reached Patrick’s left ankle, Patrick’s entire body was quivering as though he might collapse. 

“Please,” Patrick whispered when David sat up and didn’t touch him at all for a few moments. “Please, David.”

“Mm,” David hummed. He grabbed for the lube that Patrick had covertly been using on himself and set it close by. Carefully, he went up higher onto his knees and kissed Patrick’s lower back, right above the lace waistband. He licked a line up part of Patrick’s spine and then peppered kisses aimlessly over his skin until Patrick whined again. The sound made David smile and press his forehead against Patrick’s back. “Yes, I know. I know what you want.”

He took his time with it, leaning back and pulling the underwear down and tucking it under Patrick’s ass, just as Patrick had done to him earlier. He was tempted to draw it out and tease more, to get Patrick nearly weepy with need, but the sight of Patrick’s already stretched hole glistening with leftover lube was too alluring. David coated three fingers with the lube he’d set next to him and pushed them in, feeling the slightest resistance before Patrick opened around him. 

Further up on the bed, Patrick had begun a steady stream of low breathy moans. David could see Patrick’s white knuckles where they clutched the sheet, and he eagerly thrust his hips back onto David’s fingers. David couldn’t wait any longer. He reared back and got more lube, this time spreading it over his cock. David had started to sweat in the jacket, and he’d definitely have to take it to get cleaned, but knowing Patrick wanted him to wear it was so — he needed to keep it on. For Patrick. And with that thought, David moved into place. He slapped his cock a few times over Patrick’s hole, drawing out another “please” from Patrick.

“I’m right here,” David intoned as he slid into Patrick, and they exhaled a groan together. David’s fingers slid up Patrick’s back to his shoulders. Once he had a solid grip, David pulled back a few inches and pushed in again. The slide was easy and slick as David repeated the motion, chasing the way Patrick grunted out a “yes” with every small thrust inside. 

David had always loved Patrick’s back, broad and long. He’d noticed it the second time they met, when David had come back for new paperwork and Patrick had conveniently been bending forward over his desk. It would have been easy to focus on his ass in those surprisingly well-fitting jeans, but it was his back that had drawn David’s attention. Patrick’s back was captivating. Now, bare and shining with sweat, it looked even better. David let go of Patrick’s shoulders and dragged his nails down his back. Faint pink lines appeared in their wake, stoking the fire in David’s stomach. He moved his hands to Patrick’s hips and held on tightly as he kept up his own movements.

“Want to see you when you come, in that jacket,” Patrick gasped. “Want to watch.”

David grunted an affirmation and watched where his cock was sliding into Patrick. When he pulled his hips back, he could glimpse the pink lace and Patrick’s balls. Then he drove forward and watched as Patrick’s hole greedily took him in. It was mesmerizing. 

Patrick dropped to a shoulder as he reached down, and David brought one of his own hands around to Patrick’s front to follow it. David moaned as he realized that Patrick was using the lace and satin to jerk himself. “God, Patrick.” David pulled out and pushed Patrick over onto his back. Even as David maneuvered him, Patrick’s hand kept moving over his cock. “Not yet,” David said sternly, grabbing Patrick’s hand and pinning it at his side while David’s other hand guided his cock back into place so he could thrust in. 

Now that Patrick was facing him, David could see the way the panties stretched over him, the way their precome stained the front and dripped through the lace pattern, the way Patrick’s cock jutted up to expose the head. And as David started to fuck him once more, he could watch as Patrick’s face tensed and opened over and over again. Instead of settling into a familiar rhythm, David kept his movements unpredictable. He would give a few long even strokes, and then fuck hard and fast for five seconds or so. Patrick’s eyes kept fluttering open and then closing again, and David was fairly sure Patrick was trying to shoot him an accusatory look, but then David would angle his hips for two or three thrusts and Patrick’s eyes would slip out of focus.

“Do you want me to come inside you? On the panties? On your chest?” David asked, panting and sweating from the effort and the heat. Patrick didn't answer, his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open. “Patrick, how do you want it?”

Patrick pushed against where David still had his wrist pinned down and wriggled slightly. “I want…I want it…” Rendering Patrick incoherent wasn’t a new skill, but gratifying all the same. David let go of his wrist so he could stroke Patrick’s face, coaxing him to look up. 

“Honey, tell me what you want,” David whispered, lowering himself over Patrick so he could kiss him softly, stilling his hips for the moment.

“In my mouth, after I come,” Patrick said in a tiny voice. 

Well fuck.

“Yeah, god yeah,” David said. He picked up the movement of his hips again, this time keeping a pace he knew would get Patrick to the brink. He kissed Patrick messily once more before moving up so Patrick could resume stroking himself through the mess of precome and lace. David’s eyes darted back and forth from Patrick’s face to his hand, and with every bit of focus he had left, David kept driving into him. “Come on, Patrick, come for me,” he urged.

Patrick's teeth pulled at his bottom lip as he worked his cock, and then he whimpered and looked up at David. He reached up the hand that wasn’t steadily pumping his cock and gripped tight at the collar of David’s leather jacket as he shuddered and came in long surges. David felt it in the fluttering clench around his cock as Patrick spilled onto himself, and he watched as Patrick’s face released all of his tension and went slack and sated.

“You’re so beautiful,” David whispered, and Patrick’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled up at him. 

“Want you to come in my mouth now, David.” Patrick’s voice was quiet but firm. David kissed him hard as he pulled out. Before moving either of them, David tilted his head and crawled forward on his knees so he could drag his cock through the come on Patrick’s stomach. Once the underside and head of his cock was dripping in it, David moved back and pushed up on his knees. 

“Alright, Patrick. You want it, time to work for it,” David said, gesturing at his bobbing cock. Patrick simply grinned and rolled over so he could pull himself to where David knelt. Patrick kissed David’s hip first, nosing along the edge of the jacket and inhaling. “You really love this,” David said in a whisper, still in awe.

Patrick looked up and seemed to hold his breath for a moment. “Yes,” he said on an exhale, before dropping down to David’s hip again and licking. Then he pulled back and took a long look at David’s cock, covered in his come. “Fuck,” Patrick whispered, and then he swallowed David down in one swift motion, getting about halfway onto David’s dick before closing his lips and licking along the underside. Immediately David’s hands came up to either side of Patrick’s head. He didn’t move him, just held on as Patrick eagerly kept bobbing and licking, humming and moaning as he did. It didn’t take long before David was starting to thrust forward.

“I’m close,” David said in a warning, and Patrick made a small pleased sound and kept going, taking David deeper. David felt Patrick’s hand move carefully over his balls, and then he pressed one finger to David’s perineum. The tip of Patrick’s finger slid up and down, ghosting David’s hole and then pressing against the skin again. He swallowed around David’s cock one last time before David groaned and came into his mouth just like Patrick wanted. Patrick didn’t let up, either. He pulled back so he had just the head of David’s cock in his mouth and then wrapped a hand around him, tugging and urging another spurt into his waiting mouth.  _ I might die here like this,  _ David caught himself thinking, and then Patrick popped off of his cock with a wet sound and moved up to kneel facing David.

“C’mere,” Patrick whispered, come dripping from the corner of his mouth. And then they were kissing, sloppy and wet and uncoordinated. David’s tongue slid along Patrick’s, tasting where they mixed inside Patrick’s mouth. The kiss slowed and gentled while David ran his hands over Patrick’s sides to the lace of the panties and then back up, over and over again until they were no longer kissing but softly breathing the same air. 

Finally, Patrick laughed against David’s lips and fell onto his back, arms spread wide to either side. David laughed too, peeling the jacket off with a little difficulty. For the first time in the jacket’s existence, David let it fall to the floor before collapsing on his stomach next to Patrick. 

“Wow, that good, huh?” Patrick asked, gesturing over to where David had let the jacket drop. 

“Mm, absolutely that good,” David replied, reaching out to find Patrick’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> my mental reference for the panties are [this pair](https://www.mensuas.com/collections/mens-lace-underwear/products/secret-male-smi025-bikini?variant=31779415261255), but imagine the cloth part is satin and the color is light pink.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [SparklesMagicLightLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove) Log in to view. 




End file.
